Latch assemblies often form a portion of the casing string. A latch assembly is generally a casing coupling with an internal profile that mates with spring-loaded keys on the bottom of a whipstock or other multilateral tools. The internal profile of the latch assembly uniquely mates with the keys of the whipstock in only one orientation and depth, enabling repeatable depth and direction control. Generally, the latch assembly provides permanent depth and orientation reference for window exits. Its purpose is to act as a fixed platform for depth and directional control required for accurate setting and retrieval of multilateral tools.
Generally, when a latch assembly forms a portion of the casing string, the internal profile of the latch assembly, such as recesses or pockets of the latch assembly, are exposed to drilling fluids and/or completion fluids. The exposure to drilling fluids and/or completion fluids can erode the internal profile and/or fill the recesses or pockets with debris. Thus, prior to the use of the latch assembly, the internal geometry is cleaned using a cleaning tool and tested using a testing tool that must be run downhole. The running of the cleaning tool downhole may take hours or days, therefore delaying the drilling operations. Even after cleaning is performed by the cleaning tool, the recesses or pockets may be eroded to a point that function of the latch assembly is diminished or reduced.